Conventional networked precipitation gauges provide a limited geographic area of coverage and provide reliable notifications only to a location centered between the various gauges. This known networked gauge technique requires time-intensive and expensive deployment of precipitation gauges, customized networking and data aggregation setups to effectively record precipitation. The power and maintenance needs of such networked gauge techniques are also expensive. Furthermore, known radar-based solutions provide broad-level (i.e., 40+square mile resolution) detail on tracking storm systems (e.g., a public media or governmental organization's county-wide severe weather notification system) that are designed to satisfy information needs of a wide audience of viewers rather than a single user. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.